New girl in town
by j88lucrobinson
Summary: Kansas is the youngest freelancer ever accepted into the project. but how does a 15 year old girl cope with the rigorous training and the other things that the freelancers get up to in their spare time-bowchikabowow!-


New girl in town

_Directors log_

_I was headed for a meeting with the chairman on the over sight sub-committee today. We never had a face to face meeting before and I would prefer not to expose myself in public but I need his permission to continue with my experiments. _

_However as I walked I came across a young street urchin, a young girl with brown hair and covered in filth. We met because she picked my pocket and the only reason she was caught was because of agent Wyoming, who had accompanied me, seeing her. I told Wyoming to take the girl to the drop ship and to take her to the mother of invention. I met with the chairman and was able to ignore his utter incompetence and idiocy due to my elated mood._

_I have a new agent for project freelancer._

My name is agent Kansas

I have spent the last five years on the Mother of invention. The other agents were unaware of my presence, only the director, the counsellor agent Wyoming and the pilot 479er knew of my presence. For some reason they told me I was special, I was the youngest agent ever to be brought to freelancer. I am now 15 years old and a certified pilot, a skilled pickpocket and one of the best snipers in the project.

Today is my initiation day, the director is presenting me to the other freelancers, and bringing me into the formal training and more importantly the ranking system.

She stood, in her tan armour and stared at her gloved hands, it had a black trim and as she thought, looked good on her.

"agent Kansas"

She looked up and laid eyes on the man who had mentored her for the last five years, his white armour was, as usual spotless and his moustache well-trimmed.

"Wyoming"

"It's time for your presentation to our…colleagues"

She smiled at him and picked up her helmet. She looked around her room and sighed, this was the last time she would call it her room as she was being moved to the barracks with the others. She looked around one last time and followed Wyoming out, through the hallways and into the elevator, she stared at the door completely focused. She had her knives with her, strapped to her legs, her Magnum handgun on her belt and her sniper rifle on her back. Four weapons that she had come to rely on every day, every training session for the last five years. The elevator opened and she stepped out, she was in the briefing room and she saw 46 armoured soldiers in chairs looking at her. In a seat in the back she saw 479er, her closest friend. The director and counsellor were standing in between them all and watching her intently. Wyoming whispered in her ear.

"Madam, if you will" he gave her a little nudge and she walked forward and to the director, who, had begun speaking again.

"Agent Kansas will be joining you in your training from now on. She has already performed five years of freelancer level training and is only 15 years old. I expect you all to treat her with the respect that she has earned and for our more senior and seasoned agents to show her the basics of how we work and interact together in this ship. Am I understood?"

The freelancers all stood up and to attention, saluting the director and giving out the ringing call

"Yes sir"

The initiation was over, Wyoming had to give a report to the director and head to training so the small 15 year old girl was left all alone in the ship. She wandered around aimlessly not knowing where to go.

"Hey man I told you already you can't do that!"

"Oh come on! You're too scared to ask her out, so let me take a crack at it!"

"Hey. Bro code dude! I called dibs!"

"Oh come on York"

"Wash, I'm a nice guy but if you touch Carolina I'm going to kill you"

Kansas heard the two agents talking and smiled, she had seen their names on the leader board, Washington was currently ranked as 9th and York was the top ranked agent. Closely followed by agent Carolina. But from what she had heard, the changed often, every mission and training session the top two names on the leader board would switch. At the moment it was agent New York at the top.

The two soldiers walked around the corner and spied her, stopping their argument. York was wearing tan armour, like hers and wash was wearing grey armour with a yellow trim. They stared at her for a second, and wash walked away saying.

"I'm late for a training session"

"Yeah, whatever man... hey!"

She had turned away from him but as he called out her name she looked back at him. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm York"

"I know. I'm Kansas"

"I know. I'm going to show you around."

She looked at him, but she didn't refuse, he out ranked her and she didn't fell like getting on his bad side, although if Wyoming could be believed, York didn't have a bad side.

"Um, okay then"

York walked in front of her and led her through the hallways.

"Do you know what room you're staying in?"

"No"

"Lucky for you, I do"

She stopped in her tracks.

"How?"

York gave her a look and continued walking, so she followed.

"Because I'm friends with your roommate and she told me"

"Oh... okay"

She followed York and eventually he reached a door and knocked on it

"Come in!"

"What no! Don't come in!"

"Oh stop being such a fucking prude!"

"Hey south?"

"Yeah what?"

There was a pause and she heard a loud thump and the sound of the one girl, South shouting in pain, and then the door opened and a woman in blue armour with long red hair opened the door, she saw York and smiled.

"Hey York! South will be out in a minute, she's not dressed to receive….also her nose is broken"

York laughed and pointed at Kansas

"Well, I present to you your new roommate. Agent Kansas"

Carolina looked her up and down and smiled

"Welcome to the project roomie. Let me show you your bunk and then I'll show you top the next two most important places in the base"

"Which are?"

"The mess hall and"

"The bar" York interjected and Carolina glared at him.

"She's only 15 York. And no, I mean the showers. And judging by the smell I would guess that you have forgotten were those were"

York blushed under her haze and walked away

"I…I… I'm gonna go… take a um... shower"

Carolina looked at Kansas. And Kansas looked back. And they laughed.


End file.
